The present invention relates to a steering securing means, in particular for use in commercial vehicles.
Steering securing means are known from the prior art. For instance, securing means are required, in particular, in steering axle systems, which securing means prevent a steering movement of a self-steering axle or another actively or passively steered axle during the reverse driving of the commercial vehicle or during a system failure of the hydraulics. Here, safety or securing systems have caught on which are arranged on the components of the steering system which move with respect to one another, and prevent a steering movement of the steering system mechanically or hydraulically. Here, said securing systems are fixed on the steering system on the outside. Here, the steering systems which are known from the prior art are not only very heavy, but they also take up an excessively large proportion of the available installation space in the chassis region. Moreover, they are susceptible to particles which are stirred up, and can be blocked by way of deposits during use of the commercial vehicle and can thus become non-functional.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a steering securing means which is of particularly compact configuration, makes a weight saving possible, and nevertheless affords sufficient safety against unintended steering movements.